It Takes A Princess
by owlhipster
Summary: Loosely based on historical events when the Teutonic Knights and Ottoman empire were at war. This will most likely be very angsty. Paring: RomanoXFem!Turkey


The night was still in its youth and Lovino was still struggling with his sister's dress. He was on his knees pulling on her corset. Alice was arched over her bed holding the pole. "Damn it! Are you sure this is your dress?" He yelled angrily. He pulled on the dress, making it tighter than it already was. "Si Fratello, I am sure this one is mine." She gasped, feeling that her insides were being crushed. Lovino his sister always does this, delaying his course of action every time. Lovino wasn't even dressed, and tonight was going to be a big night! Or at least that is what Roderich had told them.

He eventually tied his sister corset. Alice turned around and smiled. "Grazie Brother! Now I should really get on with my hair." She sat at the dark wooden boudoir smiling, brushing tangles out of her hair. Lovino collapsed on the couch and picked his shirt up from the floor. This was stupid, having a dinner, for no reason. They had dinner every night, what made this one so important? He put on his shirt and started buttoning it. "Qualsiasi." He mumbled. Alice rolled her eyes, "Lovino, you must be polite. We have guests over tonight!" She applied some foundation to her face, then perfume to her neck. Lovino looked around for his jacket. "So? Why do we have to change our personalities and look our best just so we could impress them?" He asked when he was looking for his black shoes. Eventually he found his shoes under the bed, next to some dust bunnies.

Roderich came in to check on them, he saw that the Italian wasn't even close to being ready. He puffed out his cheeks, "Lovino Vargas! What do you think you're doing? We have important guests over tonight and you are fiddling under the bed! Get out! Our guests will be here soon!" Alice shook with fright, as she heard the yells coming from her Guardian. Lovino stuck his tongue out at the Austrian, "Yes, I am supposed be getting dressed but you put **me** in charge of Alice, you told **me** to make sure that she is fully dressed. So don't you dare tell me that I am not ready! I was following your freaking orders!" The Austrian exhaled sharply and looked at Lovino, narrowing his eyes. "I want you two to be dressed in the next ten minutes. Or else." Lovino clenched his fists and stared back at Roderich, he decided that starting a fight would be useless. "Yes, sir." Roderich nodded and closed the door behind him.

Alice was finished with her makeup and hair, she looked stunning. She stood up and placed her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Lovino, you must be less bitter." She said as she brushed his hair with a comb. Lovino ignored her comment and continued to dress. Alice pulled his dark hair back into a ponytail and tied it. Lovino wouldn't last the night, he had to be with the Germanics and maybe even Antonio. Oh who was he kidding? Antonio was of course going to be there. He groaned loudly as Alice brushed out a tangle. He wasn't much of a socialite, why did he have to be there? Why not just his sister? He wasn't that important in foreign affairs, especially not European ones, unless they involved Spain or Portugal.

Her dark pink and brown heels, were on the floor, and it was too hard for her to go get them, so she asked her brother to get them for her. Lovino sighed loudly and got them for her anyway. He knelt down and put his put her shoes on for her. She was so needy, why did he have to act as her servant? "Happy? Now let's go." He mumbled as he got up.

They walked in the hallway with her leaning on him, as they made their way down the hall. The only sound they could hear is the clack of their shoes against the hard marble floors. It echoed, because of the arched roofs of the wall. Alice decided to hold herself up, just as Elizabeth taught, up as they arrived at the dining room. Lovino sighed and opened up the door for her. Inside the Germanics were already talking among themselves. Dinner was yet to be served. Alice walked in before Lovino, and was greeted by a very handsome young man. While Lovino, was greeted by Antonio, and some other guy who he should probably be nice to or something.

Lovino had met everyone in the room at least once. He sat down at one of the chairs, he made sure the one across him was empty. He didn't want to talk to anyone at this point, he just wanted to go back to his room and nap. The guest of honor was this man from the Ottoman or something, Lovino didn't really pay attention. He poked around in his dish, trying to figure out what the hell he was eating. His sister seemed to be having a lot of fun, being wooed by men of all races. They of course wanted to use her, no one would want to marry her. That was what Lovino liked to believe.

Out of nowhere, the door creaked open, no one noticed except for Lovino, maybe it was because he wasn't engaged in a conversation. He saw a girl, she was young, but he couldn't tell because her face was covered with a sheer veil. She sat in front of Lovino, and looked down at her food, than back at him. He couldn't read her face, but he sensed she was smiling. He brushed strands of hair from his eyes and sat up straight. She chuckled softly and pointed at the door. Everyone else seemed to be caught up in catching up, which Lovino had no intention in doing. _"Why not? No one will notice?"_ He smiled back and nodded. The girl smiled and stood up, her ivory dress, seemed to flow with her. The dress was very elegant, nothing like he has ever seen before, it looked like a gypsy's dress, or if someone had just draped a cloth on her and it fit perfectly. Lovino pushed his chair back very quietly, and stood up. _"We should go through the kitchen" _he whispered_._


End file.
